


【银土】阿银的魔法

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是原人物背景设定，可以算是《十四的心愿》的续篇，一个很欢乐甜蜜的故事，希望大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

土方十四郎太难搞了。  
他作为真选组的副长不仅严以律人，更是严以律己。  
他心底善良，外表出众，偏偏又性格别扭。  
他不在意别人怎么看他，也不怎么在意别人。  
他从血与火中走出来，却依然单纯得可爱。  
……  
既然他这么难搞，我又是怎么搞到他的？  
虽然已经搞到手了，却还是觉得他并不属于自己。

坂田银时对他的印象一直没有变过，自从在一起了之后，这些无聊的烦恼就如影相随。新年祈愿中可以说已经确认彼此的心意了，但是为什么想再约他出来又那么艰难？

三月的天气温度适中，在没有风的天气里，中午的太阳照在身上暖洋洋的。银时仰躺在屋顶，兀自烦恼着，百无聊赖地打发着时间。下面的房间被神乐和定春占领了，电视机声音开得老大，再加上笑声和狗吠，简直震耳欲聋，即便是在屋顶都能感觉到震动。

不远处忽然传来一声尖叫，紧跟着就是一阵嘈杂声，银时坐起身来朝那个方向望去，距离万事屋一条街的路口貌似有人被车撞了，而肇事车辆却逃得不见踪影。虽然围观的人很多，却没有人动手救治，看起来连报警和救护车的电话都没有人打。

反正也闲得无聊，不如去看看热闹。银时抓了抓脑袋，犹豫了片刻便做了决定。他微曲着身子，顺着屋脊快速朝那个方向跑去。

“她是不是死了？就这样死在路上实在是太可怜了吧！”  
“骗人的吧！没有流血就证明没有死吧！”  
“快点送她去医院啊！”  
“还是等警察来吧！”  
........

坂田银时只花了不到五分钟就到了现场，他现在旁边商户的屋脊上看着，忍不住抱怨道：“有这啰嗦的功夫早就把人送到医院去了，真是的！”

从人墙外面挤到最前面，银时轻手轻脚地走到伤者身边。仔细一看，原来是个老婆婆。她虽然蜷缩着身体，体型却完全不像是老人家。沧桑的面容，紧闭的双眼，一副气息全无的样子。

不会真的死了吧……  
坂田银时吞咽了一下，将食指放在妇人的鼻子下试探着。

“你干什么！”  
那一动不动的人突然发出声音，银时吓得向后仰过去，一屁股跌到在地上。  
“快点扶我起来，我腿好疼！”

银时连忙将她抱到路边，靠在墙边坐好，一脸懵逼得看着她：“我说阿婆，既然没死，干嘛躺在马路上装死啊！”

“谁是阿婆！”那人没好气地应声，好半天才慢慢睁开眼睛。  
诶！？  
几乎在她睁开眼的瞬间，银时就惊呆了。  
她是天人。

那瞳孔是绿色中心一点红，而且里外圆圈并不是同时转动，脸上的皮肤随着表情的紧张程度可以随意舒展。刚才因为疼痛皱在一起像老妪一样的脸庞，现在恢复到十岁左右女孩的模样。重瞳望着银时的时候，他觉得有些眼晕。

“既然你没事，那我就走了哦。”银时撇了撇嘴，转身就准备走开。  
那人一把拉住他：“谁说我没事，我腿撞伤了，你要带我去医院。”

“呃……！好麻烦！送你去医院也可以，先说好我没钱哦。”银时挑着眉毛冷冷地看着她，看样子她是没办法走路了，总不能就这样丢在路边。

“喂，卷毛，你叫什么名字？”那人趴在银时的背上，时不时地用手梳理着银时的头发。

“哎呀！我叫坂田银时，不要扯我的头发啊！”银时甩了甩脑袋不悦地吼道，“你是天人吧！名字呢？等会儿去医院需要登记名字！”

“木莲尼亚.岸美。”  
“哇！你这个名字好奇怪。”  
“我妈妈是莫图桑星球人，我爸爸是地球人。我妈妈死了，所以我来找爸爸，刚刚着陆就被撞了。”那女孩气呼呼地说道。

原来是寻亲来的。  
银时松了口气：“你知不知道你爸爸在哪里？就这样到处乱跑的话，小心警察把你抓起来！”

“咳咳！前面穿白长衫的银发男人，马上站住。放下那孩子，双手抱头蹲在地上。”

忽然，身后传来一阵警笛声音，还有扩音器的警告声。银时停下了脚步，听出了那声音的主人，顿时心生不悦。

“吵死人了！那些是什么人！”背上的人生气嚷着。  
“是一群麻烦的警察。”

银时慢慢地转过身，看到的是一个浅栗色头发的少年从副驾驶探出脑袋，手里拿着扩音器正在对他喊话：“哦？我当时什么人，这不是万事屋的老板吗？把你背的人放下，你就可以走了。”

“原来是真选组出动了！冲田，这孩子是天人，但是现在被车撞伤了，我要送她去医院。”银时将视线投向慢慢靠近的警车，“如果你们愿意代劳，那就太好了。”

冲田总悟已经从车上面下来了，举着扩音器说道：“被车撞伤？呵呵，老板，这孩子把车撞飞了1公里才停下来，我们刚把伤者送去医院急救了，现在要带这个肇事者回去问话。”

“臭丫头，他说的是真的吗？”银时偏过脑袋问道，并威胁着说：“敢说谎我就把你扔到海里去。”  
“别、别听他胡说！我从飞船上跳下来的时候，是那车子把我撞到了路边。”小女孩急着辩解，那样子真不像是装的。“用你脑子想想嘛！我怎么可能把车子撞飞？！这也太荒唐了吧！”

坂田银时望着冲田说：“不管怎么说她现在腿骨折了，还是由我要先送她去医院，至于后面要怎么处置，你们看着办可以吧？”冲田的话确实有些离谱，仔细考虑后还是想要好人做到底，于是作出了让步。

“现在这女孩涉嫌非法入境，肇事致人受伤，怎么处理轮不上你说话吧！”  
警车的后排车门打开了，一个嘴里叼着烟的黑发男人走了出来，深V刘海下面白净的脸庞面无表情，冷冷地注视着银时：“你把这女孩放下，赶紧走开！”

“哇！哇——！”  
银时正想说什么，背上的女孩子突然放声大哭起来，像是受了极大委屈般话语间混着鼻涕眼泪：“明明就是他撞了我嘛！我第一次出远门就被人冤枉啊！妈妈！妈妈呀！”

最不擅长应付小女孩的银时，耳边的哭喊声撕心裂肺，看样子真是被吓坏了。银时叹了口气安慰道：“哎呀！岸美你别哭了！我先带你走，好歹这些都是我的，熟人。”

“少套近乎！快点放下那孩子。”   
说到“熟人”两个字的时候，银时的将眼神停在了土方身上，只见他的脸色一沉右脚向前划了半步，身体微微前倾，这是土方即将发起攻击的动作，银时再熟悉不过了。

银时眯起了眼睛，从土方那眼神中明白了他不会放自己走。于是轻声对后面哭啼不止的女孩说道： “你可要抓紧我哦！”

“混蛋！你站住！”  
眼神对峙仅仅三秒，银时在土方他们还没反应过来的速度拔腿便跑。土方气急败坏地骂道，猛地打开车门：“还愣着干什么？上车追啊！”

“土方，真的要追过去吗？”总悟透过后视镜望着他，“说实话，我也不太相信那么小的孩子能把汽车撞飞出去。能做到这一点的，据我们所知只有夜兔族吧！”

“总悟，但是那车身明显是受过两次撞击的，前面的保险杠和引擎盖变形到那种程度，一定是正面撞上了她，才又飞出去车的侧身又撞到了临街的商铺。不管怎么说要先把她抓回来。”土方双手抱拳，双眼透过防风玻璃牢牢地盯着前方的白色身影。虽说现在是驾车办案，但是以他对银时的了解，要想追上他也并不是件容易的事。

“土方，依我看，现在对老板这么穷追猛打，不如去他家里守株待兔啊。”总悟建议道。  
“少废话，看路！”  
就在两人谈话视线交错的十几秒钟，银时已经无影无踪。土方大吼了一声“停车！”，气急败坏地重重拍了下车门：“死天然卷！迟早有一天要把他关起来！”  
“所以，我说了啊！与其满世界去找银时，不如去他家蹲守。”总悟叹了口气，再一次地劝道。

土方十四郎的右手紧紧握着刀柄，环视四周希望能从中找到一丝线索。这里是江户的老城区，十字路口附近的小巷子错综复杂，想要从这些小路里找到银时的踪迹无疑是大海捞针。

“总悟，收队。”


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

大约过了两分钟后，土方忽然改变主意，对开车的队员命令道：“现在先去医院，看看伤者的情况再说。”  
“那万事屋老板呢？要我再安排人去追吗？“总悟眨巴着樱桃色的眼睛，歪着脑袋望着土方。

这小子.......  
土方白了总悟一眼，冷冷地说：“不必了！坂田银时，由我亲自去抓。你等下去入镜管理处查一下这个天人的资料，重瞳.......的天人，总觉得有些邪门。”

自从新年时候被总悟“诈骗”了四万日元，土方一直都很警惕。这小子不仅很敏锐，而且鬼主意特别多。这些年土方没少被他整蛊。大概屯所里的人也感觉到了，凡事涉及到坂田银时的案件，他都是亲力亲为，就是为了避免总悟使坏。  
干嘛要维护一个来路不明的天人！银时那家伙的脑袋到底在想什么？!

===========================

话说银时刚才跑出二百多米后立刻闪进一条小巷，然后躲进一个乌冬面馆。岸美见他没有继续跑的意思，不解地问道：“干嘛要停在这里，他们马上就会找到哦！”

“放心吧！那个副长不会追过来的！”银时大口地喘着气，将她放在长凳上：“再说我还背着你呢，怎么能跑得动！”他抓起桌上的茶水壶，朝嘴里大口猛灌起来。

岸美看了看左腿的伤，火辣辣地疼痛难忍，整张脸的皮肤皱巴巴地拧在一起：“卷毛，你送我去爸爸那里就可以了，他会治好我的。”

银时看到她的脸现在又是一副老妇人的样子，重瞳上下乱动着，浑身不舒服的起鸡皮疙瘩，他移开了眼睛，没好气地吼道：“哈？搞了半天你知道你父亲在哪儿，为什么刚才不说！”

“没办法啊，他是黑市医生嘛！如果让警察知道就不妙了啊！”  
唉。  
“总之我只负责把你送到，这以后再有什么事情别再找我。”银时地叹了口气，觉得自己接到了一个烫手山芋，到如今也只能送佛送到西了。

“我才不想去找你.......”女孩小声嘀咕着。

岸美父亲的诊所距离他们所在的位置倒不是很远，但是他们却不能选择坐出租车，真选组恐怕早就通知各个的士公司了。银时背着这女孩一路上躲避着巡查，一边迂回前进着。

【可恶！为什么我要凑这个热闹......，对我根本没有好处吧！说起来到底是车撞她还是她撞车，不是都还没搞清楚吗？外表根本不能说明问题好不？家里那个大胃王神乐不是徒手就能把定春举起来吗.......】银时皱着眉头胡思乱想着。

“你要是不相信我的话就把我丢在路上好了啊！把我安全送到我父亲那里，必有重谢哦......”

【臭丫头你知道什么？！呃.......话说我好像被利用了诶，她让我送回家是没什么大不了的，但是回去之后要怎么和土方讲明白呢......】

“谁利用你啦！放心吧！你送我回去，会好好报答你的。”岸美在他背后一直说个不停：“原来卷毛你和那个警察是朋友啊，不过你们好奇怪啊——！”

银时停下了脚步，冷哼了一声说道：“岸美，你不是普通的天人吧？”  
“嘻嘻，被发现了......”

前面还有二十米就到岸美父亲的诊所了。坂田银时将她放在路边，起初只觉得她重瞳看起来很怪异，现在觉得她好恐怖。他清了清嗓子说道：“我就只能送你到这里。我不管你是哪里来的天人，不要再和我扯上关系，再见。”

“你难道不想知道别人心里在想什么吗？”岸美望着他问道，见他不回答又继续说：“我可以让你听到那个警察的心声，想不想试试？”  
“……” 银时不相信地看着她。 

“卷毛，看在你今天帮我的份儿上，我可以把我的“魔法”借给你哦。”她一边说着，郑重其事地向他伸出左手：“如果你愿意，就握住我的手。”

犹豫了半分钟，银时轻轻握住那只纤细苍白的手，紧张地吞咽了一下，“只是听到对方的心声……吗？”

“还可以做到别的事哦。”岸美神秘地笑了一下，又伸出了右手，她小声说道：“你要这样……”

听她说完之后，银时目瞪口呆地看着她，心里开始打鼓：没想到今天遇到一个魔女！不过她说的这些，如果可以对土方试一下的话……好像也不赖。   
忽然，岸美从口袋里掏出一个终端机，拨起了电话，“卷毛，你快点回去吧！那个警察在你家等你哦。”

“喂！你有电话为什么不早点打？害得我背你两个多小时诶！”银时瞪着她叫了起来。  
“但是我喜欢别人背着我啊！”岸美撅着嘴，像个普通女孩般撒娇道。  
“再见。”

感觉自己确实被涮了，银时再也没耐心听她说话，转身就朝相反的方向走去，身后传来女孩的警告声：“千万记住那种魔法只能使用一次哦。”

=======================

土方十四郎端坐在沙发上，面色凝重双手抱拳，两眼虽然盯着电视却丝毫没有将节目看进去。神乐坐在银时的老板椅上，双手枕在脑袋下面，就这样僵持近三小时。本来在家玩得正开心，土方忽然冲了进来。不用说又是笨蛋银时惹了祸，不管神乐怎么逗他说话，土方就只是拉长着脸有一句没一句的应声。

“土方先生，你还是先回去吧！阿银每天晚上都要出去打小钢珠，不到半夜不会回来的。”神乐打了个哈欠，连带坐在旁边的定春都无聊地昏昏欲睡。

土方看了看手表：已经快十一点了。银时贪玩，也有些吊儿郎。土方心里很清楚，那只不过是他麻醉自己和麻痹对手的幌子。只要不过头，不如找、找女人——联想到一些不好的事情，他皱了下眉头，望向神乐：“坂田每天出去，都只是、是打小钢珠吗？”

“嗳，也会不知道和谁就喝得烂醉，睡在哪里完全不记得。”神乐细数起银时的“罪状”，情绪愈发激动，“……，总之他就是个拖欠员工工资又不务正业的混蛋老板。”

“呃.......这样啊。”没想到银时竟有那么多“光荣事迹”，土方听得直头疼，给自己点了支烟：“神乐，他常去哪家店玩，我今天必须要找到他。”

“武平小钢珠。嗯.....，离这里不太远的，出门向左走，经过右手边第三条巷子进去就能看到了。”神乐见他要准备走了，终于松了口气。“如果他不在那里的话，就在第二条巷子里日和酒馆，准能找到他。”

“神乐，谢了。我劝你早点辞职吧，跟着这种老板没有未来的。”土方苦笑了一声，给小姑娘了一个忠告。

她趴在桌子上疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，而定春像是听懂了似得“汪”了一声。

==========================

这时间在外面游荡的不是赌鬼就是酒鬼，土方绷着脸嘴里叼着香烟，在夜幕中一副杀气腾腾的样子，没有人敢轻易招惹他。思付今天的案件，一边考虑着等会儿见到银时要问的话。夜深露重，土方感到背心有些发冷。

说起来，自从新年过后，已经好久没有......

土方脸微微一热，转而对自己心神荡漾嫌恶起来。拍了拍自己的脸颊，自言自语道：“啧！这可是工作中，我在想什么！” 抬眼一看，已经到了神乐所指的巷道口。  
这里面什么也看不见啊！

土方朝巷道深处望去，几乎是漆黑一片，只有房间里透出的微弱光线。黑暗此刻似乎化身为一头怪兽，张着大嘴时刻准备吞噬敢于踏足的人，难怪人常说黑暗中滋生邪恶，就是因为看不清的缘故吧！

但是土方也只是犹豫了一分钟，将烟头丢在地上，右手轻轻地握住刀柄，凭借着脚下对路面踩踏的感觉向前，保持高度的警觉性。他努大眼睛努力想从黑暗中看到些什么，最后还是只能通过自己的脚步声来判断周围的情况。

“唔唔——！”  
“嘘！别吵！”  
土方听到侧面传来木板有声音，手里刀只拔出来一半，整个人就被从后面抱住了。他的嘴被很大力地捂住，握刀的手腕被紧紧扼制住。被吓了一跳是真的，但是很快土方就放松了下来，因为从抱住他的人身上，闻见了很熟悉的气味。

土方最没有想到的事，就是在万事屋里向神乐询问银时去向的时候，他就站在门外，而且听到了土方和自己的员工一起说他这个老板的坏话。 银时当然知道土方是因为岸美的事情找他，刚才差一点就推门进去的他，在最后时刻改了主意。

于是就有了在巷道里袭击土方的这一幕。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

然而他还没搞清楚状态，土方人就被拽到了情人旅馆。

“去我家等了那么久，有什么想问的就快点问啊！”银时坐在床上，看着严阵以待的土方莫名觉得搞笑。

既然被带到这种地方，就要做好上床的觉悟。  
土方虽然不愿意承认，不过一想到自己也是男人，扭扭捏捏地似乎有点不像样。总之，他必须要在那个天然卷发情之前把正事儿先办了。

他轻轻地咳嗽了两声，直接了当地问道：“你把那孩子带到哪里去了？ ”

“她找她爸爸去了。我不知道她去哪里了。话说下午那个事故，你们真的调查清楚了吗？”银时不假思索地答道，随后在有些乱糟糟的头发上抓了几把，“诶，土方十四郎。”

“唔？”土方不解地望着他。“你干嘛突然叫全名，怪恶心的。那个案子，找到目击者了，有人从天而降，一辆车子正在快速行驶中，说那人用脚猛踢过去车子直接飞出去了。” 

【真是的，为什么天人大力怪那么多！这混蛋如果不把那孩子的下落交代出来，看我怎么收拾他......】

土方的心声和嘴里说出的话此起彼伏，银时惊愕地望着他：原来那魔法是真实存在的！银时激动地继续问道：“那孩子恐怕是被吓坏了，就算是这样也要被抓吗？不过先说好，我是真的不知道她在哪里。”

“不抓到她，医院里的伤者该怎么交代？年纪小不是她可以随便逃脱的理由！”土方默默地点了支烟，尼古丁令他的神经放松了不少。

【可恶！看样子他是决定要包庇犯人到底了，算了！靠我们警察的力量迟早能抓到她。不过银时今天意外的老实，没有一上来就动手动脚——】

“喂！你干嘛！——啊！”  
土方刚朝空中吐了口烟，胳膊突然被用力一拉，跌倒在了床上。银时摁住他拿着烟的手，单腿抵在他的双腿间，不到五秒的时间，银时用身体的重量完成了完全压制。

“既然都跟我一起开房了，什么都不做就回去不合适吧！”舔着他的耳廓轻声说着。还没到他回答，银时就堵着他的嘴，很用力地吻着。

被银时粗重的呼吸弄得有些晕，只好任由他的舌头在口腔里肆虐，嘴唇被他的牙齿咯得生疼，就好像是要把生吃了一般。银时吸住他的舌尖贪婪地汲取着津液，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。

【好疼.......银时这家伙，这么久没做了就不能轻一点吗？】  
银时这才放开他已经有些肿的唇瓣，嘴角扯动了一下，似乎很满意自己的杰作。他将烟头丢进烟灰缸，立刻开始脱土方的衣服。埋在他的胸前密集地亲吻着，土方的体味对银时似乎有催情的作用，两指捻住那小巧的乳首凌虐着，舌尖裹住另一只大力的吮吸着，又疼又痒的感觉瞬间传遍全身，直到乳尖很诚实地挺立起来，以艳丽地颜色羞怯地绽开。

“你的乳头越来越敏感了哦。”  
“啊......别一直吸啊！混蛋！”

土方的眉头拧做一团，既想要摆脱银时的纠缠却又无奈地挺起胸膛。银时轻笑了一声，在他的双臀上揉捏着，那结实的肉感让人欲罢不能。看到土方的脸上泛起潮红，也不再挣扎了，他紧紧压住土方的下半身，故意用已经硬挺起来的部分去蹭他的股间，这动作引来土方一声轻叹。

【啊！别用你的东西蹭我，你是变态吗？！】

这时候，银时忽然停了下来将他抱在腿上，大手滑进裤子揉弄着他已经有感觉地下体，引得土方的腰猛地弹起，被迫注视着那双猩红如野兽的眼睛，只听见那魔鬼在低语：“想要了吗？叫我的名字。”

分开的双腿使不上力气，抓住银时肩膀的双手不敢有任何动作。土方只要想反抗，银时便会握紧，敏感的肉冠被他的拇指按压揉搓着，他死命咬着嘴唇不发出声音，鼻息间反倒传出撒娇般的轻哼。

然而，男人的劣根性就注定了无法拒绝诱惑。

“坂田......银时。魂淡！坂田银时！”他断断续续地话语伴随着咒骂声，眼睛要喷火般瞪着那个得意的男人。

“听我说。”

诶？！土方忽然发现自己不能动了，他一脸惊恐地望着银时，半张着的嘴像是等待银时亲吻。

【我.......我怎么动不了了？你对我做了什么？可恶！快点放开我啊！】  
“土方，吻我。”  
银时的话犹如魔咒，土方慢慢靠过去，吻住银时的唇温柔地顶开他的齿关，与他的舌尖交缠，任由涎液滴落在胸口上。

【我在干什么啊......】 

“土方，我这里......情况很紧急诶。”银时抓住他的手按向自己的性器，“给我舔一下吧！”

只见他从银时的腿上滑下来，半跪在地上，拉开银时的裤子望着那粗壮的阴茎愣了一下，然后顺从地在那紫红色的肉冠上舔了几下，那小孔处分泌的液体散发着荷尔蒙的腥味，土方将那个怪物含进嘴里，顺着里筋上下滑动着。

银时被这不得了的情景弄得情欲更加高涨了，他舒服得喉咙里发出野兽一般的呼噜声。这不是土方第一次为银时口活，但是土方被自己操纵着的兴奋竟然激发了几分凌辱的心情。

越来越强烈的快感，随着土方的吮吸轻咬慢慢堆积，就快要到达顶点。银时皱着眉头抱住那黑发的脑袋，“这家伙的舌头好厉害，不行！好舒服！”他猛地向上挺起腰。

土方被顶得失去了呼吸，剧烈地咳嗽着精液在他的嘴角喷射着，脸上湿漉漉的一片。

【这家伙对我做了什么......银时！我要杀了你！】  
再次听到土方的心声，银时微笑了一下。处理好脸上的狼狈后将他扶起来，“土方，你喜欢我的吧！说你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你。”  
大概是意识到自己被操纵了，土方几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这几个字，但是脸上的表情却非常可怕，他充血的眼睛瞪着银时，身体僵硬着。

“土方，我也喜欢你。”银时压在他的身上，在他耳边呢喃着，“我要抱你。”

【他说......什么？喜欢我？开什么玩笑！啊......别突然就！可恶！】

土方的心里一颤，根本来不及思考，银时就将他身上的遮蔽物全部除去，赤裸着身体又无法动弹，这种羞耻感比往常强了许多，土方只得闭上眼睛。

“好了，我不逗你了，现在要来真格的了。放松点！”  
土方趴在床上，高高撅起臀部，这种姿势令人感到不安。银时掰开那臀肉，让后穴露出来，那淫荡的淡红色密蕾因为他的视线微微收缩着，引得银时探出舌尖朝那蕾心顶了进去，另一只手从下方握住他鼓胀的囊袋轻轻按揉着。

“啊......唔！”土方的腰无法忍耐地颤抖着，将脸埋进枕头里，他不想听到自己的声音，这种被玩弄的叫床声会让他比死还难受。

“舔了几下就受不了了吗？”  
银时看了看那只露出头发的脑袋，在那腰窝的地方亲了一下，边说着将手指探了进去。土方已经情动，扩张起来没用多少工夫。在那火热的肠道里找到腺体的位置，执拗地按揉着，却一直不去碰他不断滴落蜜汁的性器。

“呀！”  
近乎麻痹的快感让人疯狂，土方觉得自己的腰都要融化了，那种怎么也到不了高潮的感觉已经摧毁了他的理智，眼角有不受控制的泪水溢出，喉咙里发出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟声。

“土方，想射就求我啊。”银时看到他这副媚态早就快要忍不住了，但是眼前这个征服鬼副长的机会，怎么也不想放过。他握住自己的阴茎揉搓着，想要安抚狂躁的情欲。

“银时，求你！”从那枕头里传出支离破碎的话语，土方几乎是呜咽着说出来的。

【你到底对我做了什么！混蛋！但是......真的好想要！银时，你快点进来吧！我、我好难受......】  
听到了土方的心声，银时哪里还能再等？抵住那入口一鼓作气，进入到最深处，突然被又紧又热的地方包裹住，那舒服的感觉令银时腰间一阵酸痒。扣住他的腰，用力地抽插起来。他太熟悉土方的身体了，稍稍调整姿势便能蹭到那敏感点，那具肉体不多时被染上一层粉色。

已经不舍得再继续捉弄他了，银时在他汗湿的后颈窝地舔了一下，轻声唤着：“土方十四郎，和我一起吧！！”

“银时！”  
土方忽然发现自己恢复过来了，但是被入侵的身体却并不给他分神的机会。银时将手探到他的身前，在那肿胀的性器上略微粗暴地滑动着，龟头上的小孔被他的拇指轻轻扣了几下，土方便膝盖一软，身体向前扑了出去。

银时被他的高潮弄得有些不知所措，受到后穴强烈收缩的刺激，他大脑一片空白，下腹射精的快感在全身蔓延开来，除了大口的喘息，紧紧抱住还在颤抖的土方，似乎没有办法纾解激荡的情绪。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“啊！好痛......！你就这样对待刚刚上过床的男人吗？”  
来不及欢爱后的温存，银时的脸上就狠狠地挨了一拳，牙齿咯破了口腔内部的黏膜，血腥味迅速蔓延过来。他捂着脸颊，看着背对着他的土方龇牙咧嘴地说道。

赌气般的沉默在银时和土方之间弥漫着。  
那个男人的背上满是细密的汗水，看得出高潮的余韵还没有散去，他就先教训了银时。  
“喂，真的生气了？不会吧？”银时歪着脑袋看着他，牵强地解释着：“开个玩笑而已，就当是......就当是情趣，对，情趣！你不会连这都不懂吧！”

土方强忍着不适翻过身来，虎口卡住银时的脖子低吼道：“去你妈的情趣！刚才，你对老子做了什么？”  
“咳咳咳！”

看到银时脸都憋红了，他连忙松开手。给自己点了支烟，好半天才开口说道：“ 你听好，让你抱不代表着随便让你玩弄。你要是这种心态，我们就结束吧！”

“哈？”银时看着他的样子是真生气了，心中暗暗叫苦：“什么结、结束？你在说什么啊？”但是就算如此，银时也不能说出用法术控制他的事情，现在只想让他快点消气。

土方默默地抽着烟，烟雾中他那还泛着水光的蓝色眼睛格外的性感，他感觉到银时的视线，却不想理会。清理完身体后，开始穿衣服，就仿佛刚才那场性事没有发生过般冰冷。

“等一下！土方！”就在他就要离开的时候，银时叫住他。

“既然你不肯透露那个天人的下落，那我们警察部就自己去找。”土方站在玄关那里淡淡地说道，“你还有什么事吗？”

“我刚才说的话，不是开玩笑。”  
“什么话？”土方转过身，眼神冰冷地望着他：“我已经忘了。”  
“.......” 

真是糟透了。  
银时对着自己的脑门猛拍了几下，忽然好后悔使用那个所谓的魔法。就像从前那样抱他不好吗？逼他做那些不情愿的事，还命令他对自己表白，他那种既傲娇又死要面子的人，要是真生气了，恐怕真是会和我分手吧......

啊啊，我真是差劲啊。

==============================

“卷毛，你不是说了不要和我再扯上关系吗？干嘛又要来找我？”木莲尼亚.岸美正在吃花生，四只瞳孔上下翻动着。

事实上，银时早上从旅馆出来第一件事就来到这个私人诊所了。一直等到现在才见到她，注意到岸美的腿上绑着厚厚的绷带：“腿上的伤，不需要去医院看吗？”

“没事没事，别忘了我爸爸和是黑市医生”岸美舒展开的面容，如果撇开重瞳的话，其实长得蛮可爱，说话声音有点尖。“说吧！找我又是什么事？”  
“我要把你带去警察局。”

“诶？为什么？是为了昨天的事吗？都说了是他撞了我——”

银时的脸上沉了下来，死鱼眼瞪着她呵斥道：“是哦，是他撞了你！但是撞了你的地球人因为你踢的那一脚，现在还在医院里抢救呢！既然你现在站在地球上，就要遵循地球的法律！”

“岸美，有客人了吗？”  
门被拉开的时候，从外面走进来一个四十岁左右的中年男人，他走到小桌前朝银时微微欠身致意：“我这女儿天生蛮力，既然有人被弄伤，去警察局也是理所当然的。”  
“爸爸！怎么能这样！”岸美撅着嘴，皱起眉头时整张脸变得像六十岁的老太婆。  
“你又发脾气了吗？要变成比爸爸还老的女人了哦。”

女孩的父亲微笑着，望向银时继续说道：“既然是按照地球上的法律，我女孩才十一岁，又是初来乍到地球，应该不会判得很重吧！如果对方赔钱能够和解的话，请告知我。当然，我们也会做好上法庭的准备。”

这男人是个老狐狸啊！表面上顺从，实际上却毫不退让。银时心里暗暗说道。

岸美不情愿地跟着银时走了，当然还是由银时背着她。女孩一直嘀嘀咕咕地说个不停，大概是抱怨父亲无情吧。那闲不下来的手在玩银时的卷发，他时不时发出哀叫，真是不厌其烦。

“岸美，你是否能帮我个帮呢？”还有五百米就到真选组的屯所了，银时停下了脚步。  
“嘿嘿嘿，我猜猜看啊......嗯嗯，是关于那个警察吧！”岸美咯咯地笑着，有种幸灾乐祸的欢乐。  
“臭丫头，不要随便听人家的心声！”银时向后瞥了一眼。  
“那么，想让我帮你什么呢？”

“能不能，把你的魔法“借”给他。”银时的眉心抽动了一下，低声请求道。

岸美沉默了一会儿，拍了一下银时的后脑勺：“卷毛，这种法术借给你们普通人，需要叫对方的名字，他真的肯吗？”

“哎！别老是搞我的脑袋！还有，我叫坂田银时，不叫卷毛！”银时揉了揉头，冲着身后嚷着。“总觉得不这么做不行啊！那家伙好像生气了。”

“唔......可怜啊，我答应你。”岸美发现他消沉的样子不是装的，于是决定答应帮他。

岸美在真选组屯所大门前，俨然大人模样的口吻说道。她那绿红相间的瞳孔望着银时笑着说：“呐，你还是第一个看到我重瞳不害怕的人呢！卷毛，以后还能找你玩吗？”  
银时无奈地笑了一下，“等你出来了再说吧！唉......真是个奇怪的丫头！”

现在赶紧回家去吧！  
一晚上没回去，神乐恐怕又会唠叨个没完了吧......  
银时摸了摸腰间的洞爷湖，自言自语道：“对于这个星球最危险的不是天人，而是女人啊！”

=============================

在门前值班的队员将岸美带进去的时候，土方十四郎正在道场带领队员们练剑。听说是坂田银时送来的孩子，他连衣服都没有换急匆匆地赶了过去。

“坂田呢？把你放下就回去了吗？”土方看了一眼坐在地上的岸美，她的重瞳看得人心里直犯怵，他下意识地移开视线。

“是啊！”岸美仔细端详着土方，不一会儿又扭动着身体不悦地嚷着：“地上很凉诶！你们就这样对待受伤的女士吗？”

“你可以做到小桌旁边的垫子上。”看着她那打着厚厚石膏的腿，土方也无法拒绝这样的要求。

“你拉我过去啊！我这腿走不了路。”岸美故意翘起那只伤腿。  
土方叹了口气：“佐田君，你扶她过去。”

“不嘛！我就要你扶我过去！”岸美白皙小巧的指尖正指着土方，俨然大小姐撒娇般的命令。“我不管，我就要你扶我！”  
他愣了一下，和佐田对视了一下，最终还是无奈地站起来：“你现在是嫌犯，别太得意！真是的......！”

“唔......，副长先生你长得好帅！”岸美拉着他手一瘸一拐地在垫子上坐好，望着土方的侧脸夸赞道：“卷毛的眼光真不错。”

“呃！你胡说什么！”土方的脸微微一热，瞪着岸美大声呵斥道。看这样子岸美已经知道了，但这里是真选组屯所，千万不能让她胡说八道。

“你们先出去吧！这个案子由我来处理。”支开了带她进来的队员，土方望向那个女孩。  
岸美歪着脑袋看着他：“卷毛可是为了你才把我送来这里的哦。”  
“少说些有的没的！”  
土方那蓝色的眼睛眯成一条线，点了支烟开始问话：“既然来到这里了，就有老实交代的觉悟吧！”

“我是搭着飞船来这里的，但是飞船还没有获得着陆许可，我心里着急嘛！就从飞船上跳下来了。”岸美思考了片刻，慢慢地说着：“刚刚落地，一辆车子冲我开过来，一边大声吼着什么，我总不能老实站着等他撞嘛！”

“哦~从飞船上跳下来......你当我傻子吗？到底是多高的地方下来的？！ ”土方猛地拍了下桌子，大声吼着：“你老实说清楚到底怎么回事。”

“就是这样的嘛！我可以把那飞船的批号告诉你，我们这个星球的人在地球上就是没什么重力感觉的，你要是不相信我可以再表演一次。那车子朝我冲过来，我也吓了一大跳所以才踢了一脚嘛！为什么你不相信啊！”岸美噘着嘴抗议道，“我爸爸说了，如果那人愿意接受赔偿也可以的。”

土方皱着眉头仔细想了想她的话：如果她没什么重力感的话，一脚踢飞汽车好像也说得过去。等等，她也是未成年范围的，就算是抓她也没办法指控。话说这本来就是意外事故，如果能赔偿的话事情倒是简单了许多......

“你赶快联络一下伤者家属吧！”岸美单手撑住下巴，狡黠地望着他：“反正我才十一岁你们总不能拘捕一个小孩子吧！”  
“........”  
香烟如薄雾般在土方四周萦绕着，他望着这个古灵精怪的女孩子，总觉得有哪里不对劲。岸美的四只瞳孔同时转动的时候，甚至不知道她到底在看哪里，说话的样子也很诡异。

“喂，能让人唯命是从的法术，是你教给银时的吧？”土方忽然说道。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

岸美嘴角扬起一丝微笑：“呵呵，你也不算是太笨嘛。你一定不甘心吧！所以，我也把那种法术借给你了啊。”

难道真的有那种妖术吗？！  
土方的脸颊抽动了一下，牙缝里迸出几个字：“什么时候.......？”  
“就是刚才你拉我起来的时候啊！”女孩不禁有些得意，她歪着脑袋望着土方颇为神秘地说：“看你这个表情，应该是被那小子做了羞耻的事情了吧！你只要按我说的做，就可以报复回来哦！”

“要怎么做？”土方的喉咙里干痒难耐，忍不住吞咽了一下。 

===============================

两天过去了，真选组没有任何消息，连电话说明都没有。“好歹我也算是关系人吧，居然把我无视了！”

坂田银时望着电视上无聊的搞笑节目，没头没脑到地抱怨着。

今天的晚饭是在楼下登势婆婆那里解决的，回到房间里就不停地转换着频道，平时的话神乐一定会和他抢遥控，但是今天她却一直在房间里进进出出，拉门产生的噪音已经影响了银时看电视。 

“你在干什么？把门拉坏了要扣工资的哦！”他那毫无精神的眼睛说到钱的时候就会特别认真。  
“我有个约会。”声音从卫生间传来，神乐的声音显得很愉悦。

“原来还有人敢约你啊！呵呵，约会真好啊......我也想约会啊！”银时将脑袋靠在沙发的靠背上，望着天花板并不明亮的吊灯，“神乐，你和谁约会？至少要告诉我这个同住的老板吧？”

“不关银酱的事吧！”神乐边说着，从卫生间走了出来。   
“哼！别骗了回来不许哭哦！”银时继续按着遥控，漫无目的地换台。

哗啦——  
房门被打开了，两个穿着制服的男人走了进来。银时只用眼角瞟了一下，根本连起身的意思有没有，阴阳怪气地招呼着：“小心我告你们私闯民宅哦！冲田总悟，和这位副长大人。”

“老板，你别误会了，我不是来找你的。”总悟不带任何情绪地解释了一下，一双眼一直停在神乐的身上。“准备好了没有？我们走吧！电影就快要开始了哦。”

“恩恩，银酱我出去了哦。”神乐兴高采烈地开始穿鞋子。  
临走前，总悟让神乐先到楼下去了，看样子是故意支开她的。他叫住了土方：“岸美撞车的案子，你可以和老板慢慢‘谈’，不用着急啊！”

“臭小子......”土方当然听出了他的弦外之音，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后将他推了出去：“给你买了电影票就赶紧滚蛋吧！”

银时盯着电视，一种奇怪的情绪在蔓延，他漫不经心地问：“岸美，怎么处理的？”

“确实是一场意外，岸美的父亲愿意支付医疗费和赔偿金，伤者也已经同意了。”土方简单几句话把事情做了结束。然后盯着他没有表情的侧脸，深吸了一口气：“咳咳，坂田银时，在旅馆你对我做了那些事，不会想就这么算了吧！”

“所以呢？你过来的目的是为了报复我吧！”银时索性关掉了电视，房间里顿时安静地能听见彼此的呼吸声。

【我不会放手，也不会和你分手。】  
土方惊愕地望着银时，竟然真的听到了他的心声，这太不可思议了吧？！他移开视线望向漆黑的窗外：“我对报复你没有兴趣。”

【我不会放手，也不会和你分手】  
别说了。  
土方的脸已经红了，银时正朝他慢慢走来，余光中那白色的身影犹如一只慢慢靠近的野兽。

“土方十四郎。”银时叫着他的名字。

他咬着嘴唇，想要试试看和抗拒的心理轮番占据上风，好半天唇间才挤出几个字：“听我说。”  
银时就站在他的面前，一动不动地看着他。  
轮到自己的时候，竟不知道想让他做些什么。  
忽然，土方望着他那双呆滞的死鱼眼，缓缓地说：“脱衣服。”

【脱衣服？】  
银时先是愣了一下，但果然还是照做了。脱得一丝不挂后，那又白又亮的肉体显得格外刺眼。土方从没有在这样的状态下看过他的身体，发现他真是听话，不由地窃笑出声。

【看我的身体，不会发情吗？】  
“混蛋！你以为人人都是你吗？”土方脱口而出的骂声，才想起那只是银时的心声，接着说道：“什么情啊爱啊，以后不要乱说。太沉重了，我和你都承受不起。”

“我爱你。”  
【我爱你。】  
别说了......  
土方忍不住闭上了眼睛，连耳根都开始发烫。

忽然，他感觉到自己的双唇被吻住了，而银时正紧紧搂住他的腰，唇瓣被舔吮着，舌头在他嘴里翻搅着，根本不给他提问的机会。

“唔.....银时你干什么！”  
土方刚刚获得呼吸的机会，就发现银时的手已经钻进了他的裤子。半勃的阴茎被对方色情地揉捏着，恶作剧般夹住敏感的前端按压，土方的腰顿时失去了力气，他不甘心瞪着银时：“可恶！怎么会这样！ ”

“你还想听吗？”  
“快住手啊混蛋！”银时正坏笑着，那猩红的眼睛里映出自己羞人的表情，裤子什么时候被解掉的都懵然不知。

“呵呵，想知道为什么吗？”银时绕到土方的身后，性器轻轻地碰他的臀部，土方不由地收紧肌肉，可是被银时搂住腹部的手固定着，他躲不开只能任由那贲张的家伙猥亵式地蹭着后穴。

“因为岸美根本没有把操纵人的法术借给你。嘿嘿，你想听我的心声吗？”银时一边在他红透的耳尖舔着，一边将鼓胀的性器顶进他的身体。  
“啊！......”  
两天前才做过，身体还没有完全紧绷，那异物毫不客气地打开了他的身体。土方上半身失去平衡向前倾倒，扶住墙壁浑身颤抖起来，大口地呼吸着。

“想听多少遍我都可以说给你听！”

银时凑在他的耳边小声说着。他脸涨地通红，大概是看着土方还穿着制服，下半身赤裸的样子格外兴奋，他死命咬着牙根集中精神抽插起来。

“谁、想要听啊！！啊......！”强烈的快感正在蔓延，土方嘴里溢出的呻吟声根本无法抑制。突然间，他失声叫了出来，能清楚地感觉到大腿肌肉在抽动。被弄到敏感处的他，低头看到自己的阴茎溢出了精液，却在高潮的边缘的戛然而止。  
“坂田银时！你混蛋！”含含糊糊地骂着，土方扭动着腰希望能得到更多，他恨银时经常捉弄他，但是更恨自己无法躲开。

然而，正在他怀着这种纠结的心情，向银时索求的时候——  
“听我说。”  
土方只感觉到自己似乎又被一股强大的力量支配了，他牙齿咬得咯咯作响，不知道等待他的是什么。

“说你喜欢我。”银时强忍着下体的刺激，停止动作后在他那肌肉隆起的背脊上亲吻着，声音带着无限的魔力传入土方的耳朵。

【我非杀了他不可！可恶！遇到他我真是到了八辈子霉！】

虽然心里已经不停地咒骂他无数遍了，土方还是机械式地开口了。   
“ 我喜欢你！我喜欢你！我喜欢你！这下你满意了吗？可恶！你给老子快点动啊！”土方咬牙切齿地说着，到最后竟有些呜咽了。

银时没想到他真的会说，紧紧扣住他的腰用力向那处进攻着，房间里充斥这两个男人粗重的喘息声和肉体撞击的声音，情欲吞噬了理智，将他们逼进疯狂深渊。

土方高潮的时候，嘴里断断续续地还说着什么，但是银时被射精的快感弄得头脑发晕，什么也没听清楚。他一把抱过土方将他压在沙发上，将两个人的汗水和气息混合在一起。  
“土方，我、我刚才根本没有法术......呵呵！”  
银时用手搂住土方的脖子，摩挲着他脸上的汗水，气喘吁吁地说着。想起刚才土方的反应，忍不住轻笑了两声。  
什么.....意思？！  
土方眼睛眯缝着，意识有些混沌，朦胧中思考着银时的话：没有被银时操纵的意思，也就是说，那是他自己的意志说出的话......吗？？

又被耍了！这个家伙�！  
土方挣扎着想要推开银时，扭过脸却看见银时正温柔地笑着。  
和他在一起，根本不需要什么魔法啊！银时恍然大悟地笑着，抓住他的手腕让他动弹不得，然后再次嘬住那充血的唇瓣亲吻着。

算了，我大概是着了银时的魔了......  
土方闭上了眼睛，回应着他的吻，与他的舌尖亲昵地交缠着。  
两个人的心跳得好快，忽然都明白过来：其实心声这种东西，不用魔法也能听到吧！


End file.
